<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invasion Of Privacy by BrokenBookAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468006">Invasion Of Privacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict'>BrokenBookAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, Love, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Philinda - Freeform, President AU, Romance, Secret Relationship, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprising really, how in the space of twenty four hours his whole life has imploded and he's left standing among the rubble of what had been the best parts of his life....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invasion Of Privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Marvels agents of shield</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, Mack." </p><p>The tall, muscular form of Agent Alphonso MacKenzie settles beside the apartment door ready to stand guard and offer protection against any form of potential threat. With his back against the wall, he offers the older man before him a sad smile. "Sir," he acknowledges with a nod.  </p><p>His key slides easily into the lock allowing the door to open with a soft click. When he steps inside it's to find the loft apartment in darkness, well partial darkness at least. A lamp across the open plan living area and the fire that roars in the fireplace fending of the DC chill, cast a soft and intimate glow throughout the room. Moving further into the space that's become so familiar, so much more like home than his current residence, his eyes catch sight of the familiar laptop and tablet sat abandoned upon the coffee table, a bottle of wine resting beside them. Swallowing hard, he moves his attention toward the floor to ceiling windows which offer an uninterrupted view of the city beyond. His gaze pays the skyline no mind, instead his eyes are captivated by the woman looking out into the darkness beyond. </p><p>He takes a few steps towards her but stops short just a few feet away. "You've seen them." His words come softly, not phrased as a question but rather a statement. </p><p>"I have," she replies, her voice void of any emotion or at least it would appear that way if you didn't know her but he does know her. She shifts in her place and points out to the adjacent building. "That's the perfect spot, right there. It's where I would choose." </p><p>In his mind he can plainly see the images that were taken without their knowledge. From the innocent that show a range of them making and eating dinner to them sat on the sofa with a book, to the not so innocent where they graphically show them making love. The images had clearly been taken over a period of time, ranging from her pressed to the kitchen island by him from behind to her straddling him in the living room, to him holding her down among a tangle of bed sheets. There had also been one with her pressed against the windows they now stand in front of, her bare legs around his waist as he kissed her. He still feels the overwhelming wave of nausea he had felt upon seeing the images for the first time, moments of their intimacy plastered all over the Internet, broadcast across news channels and by morning, printed across every front page around the globe. </p><p>With a defeated sigh he moves to her, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he stands beside her. There's no point in hiding away from the windows anymore, away from anyone on the outside because the damage has been done. He doesn't care about the vultures camped outside her building. They don't matter, only she does. </p><p>"Melinda..." </p><p>Whatever he was about to say is cut off by her shaking her head. </p><p>His breath catches in his throat when she finally turns to him, with glistening eyes but the tears that wish to fall are held at bay by a hardness that is ever so familiar. His heart aches further because this is all because of <em>him</em>. </p><p>"We should have been more careful. <em>I</em> should have been more careful. I failed to do my job. So stupid... what if-- what if that had been a higher threat?" She jerks her head toward the building where the photographs had clearly taken. "The threat easily could have been a sniper, you could have been killed." </p><p>"It wasn't your job to protect me, not when we are here." But despite it all, he has to admit she does make a valid point that the threat could have been higher but it's a point he won't allow her to blame herself for. He was and is just as much to blame, perhaps even more so considering his position. He was reckless but selfish because he wouldn't change the moments they shared. Not for anything. "This isn't your fault, none of it is." </p><p>"But it's my job." She tells him firmly, looking away from him back to the city beyond her window. Stubbornness has always been a trait of hers, now is no different. She refuses to take any comfort in his assurances, because whether she was on duty or not, she swore to protect him at all cost and she failed. She was selfish and let her guard down because he was here, with her. </p><p>He falls silent, his hands tightening at her waist. He realises he can say nothing to reassure her, to make up for all this mess. </p><p>"I have a meeting with Fury tomorrow." </p><p>His stomach lurches and dread fills him because they both know exactly what this means for them. </p><p>She'll be removed as head of his security. </p><p>Before he can open his mouth to say something, what he doesn't really know, she turns in his arms. In her right hand she holds her glass filled with red wine so with her left, she reaches up to touch his face. Gentle fingers brush along his jaw before cupping his cheek. She meets his eyes for the briefest of seconds before leaning in to steal his lips in a kiss. </p><p>It's soft and slow but edges toward a quiet desperation that lingers on and on, the kiss is filled with none of their usual fire but holds every ounce of their love. </p><p>He pulls her closer when she tries to pull away, his head moving forward to chase after her lips, kissing her once then twice more, needing to keep the connection alive between them. When they eventually separate, their foreheads rest together and it's in that moment where he recognises what the heavy feeling weighing down upon his chest actually is. </p><p>"You're saying goodbye." </p><p>May pulls back enough to look at him, biting her lower lip as she does. She simply nods, not being able to find any words to confirm that yes, she is. </p><p>"<em>Melinda</em>..." he chokes out her name, so much desperation lacing that single word. She can't possibly... he needs her. </p><p>But she shakes her head and when he opens his mouth to argue, she covers it with gentle fingers. "Don't. Don't make this harder. You-- you have a job to do, an important job. They need you." </p><p><em>But I need</em> you, he wants to retort so strongly.</p><p>He wishes right now that he doesn't have this job, that all of his responsibilities were a distant memory but their not. Instead his responsibilities are heavy weight upon his shoulders pressing down harder and harder until he feels like he's suffocating. </p><p>"What we had wouldn't have lasted," she tells him softly, dropping her eyes away from his and shrugs. "Sooner or later it would have exploded. Perhaps we should be grateful it happened now, like it has. Without anyone getting hurt."</p><p>That's bullshit and they both know it because this is hurting them both.  </p><p>She can't possibly mean that, after everything they've shared that they would have fallen apart... He feels like she's punched him, the air knocked from his lungs. For a few moments he can't form any words. Eventually he does. "Do you really believe that?" And he's thankful he's this close to catch the look upon her face before she masks it. <em>She's lying</em>. "Melinda--" </p><p>"You should go." </p><p>"What? <em>No</em>." </p><p>"Yes. Please Phil." She almost pleads with him. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." She steps out of his embrace to move across the room to the door, pushing away his hands when he reaches for her but she carrives on walking. When she pulls it open, she ignores the man standing guard beside her front door like he has on many other occasions. It makes her feel guilty, the loyalty her team has, that they've kept this secret for them. </p><p>Clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turn white, Coulson takes a shuddering breath then turns away from the window to follow after her. He stops beside her just inside the open doorway, noticing how Mack has taken a step away offering them as much privacy as he's able. Ignoring him, he turns to the woman at his side. </p><p>"Please Melinda---" He's not above begging her. "I don't want this." </p><p>She doesn't either. Though she's not entirely sure if he's referring to his job or walking away from this or both. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. It's over.  </p><p>For him, he knows it's definitely both, not wanting to leave her is the worst feeling in the world. His job is driving them apart. In the space of a day his world has imploded. </p><p>"Melinda." </p><p>If at all possible her heart breaks further, shattering into millions of tiny pieces at the sound of her name falling from his lips. She hates herself for hurting him but this is the only way, it's the right thing to do, for everyone despite how much it hurts. And by God does it hurt. </p><p>When she drops her eyes to the floor, he knows he can't change her mind, she's made her decision and that's it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the key to her apartment, pausing to brush his thumb over the Captain America shield key chain that had been a joke gift when she handed it over one night late in his office. He passes it back to her with trembling fingers. </p><p>Looking at the key, her eyes fill. She hesitantly takes back the key, her fingers brushing his as she does. "Goodbye Phil."</p><p>He can't repeat the words. He can't say goodbye to her. Lifting his hand to cup the back of her head, he leans forward to press his lips to her crown before ghosting across her lips with a shaky breath. </p><p>With a shaking hand delivering a gentle shove to his chest that kills them both, he steps out of her apartment. The sound of the door clicking shut follows shortly after him. He turns away from the man stood beside him, taking a moment to try and compose himself. It feels like he could have forever and he'd fail. </p><p>She's ended it and it's over. </p><p>"Sir?" </p><p>Dragging a hand over his face, he schools his expression as vest he can. "Let's head back please, Mack." </p><p>"Copy that, Sir." Mack then turns his attention to speaking through his comms, to his team on the ground. "Eagle on the move." </p><p>"Copy that. Waiting and secure." Agent Morse's voice comes back through as they step up to the elevator. </p><p>As the doors close to her floor, he watches as her apartment door disappears from his view, his heart sinking along with the elevator as it does.</p><p>Inside the loft, leaning back against the door, May's hand tightens around the key as she finally allows herself the moment where her tears can now fall. </p><p>
  <em>He's gone. </em>
</p><p>14 hours later....</p><p>Coulson stands inside the quiet of his office, leaning against the wall beside the window, looking out over the grounds. </p><p>Despite the hours that have passed, his heart still aches with the loss of her. In the last twenty four hours his life has imploded in spectacular fashion leaving him standing among the rubble. His career which has been golden up to this point has taken a huge hit, with his team treating it like it's the end of the world. But losing Melinda, losing what they had, has shattered his world. What makes it worse is the knowledge that it's because of him, she's ended it for him and because of his work. It's a bitter pill to swallow. </p><p>But also because of Grant Ward. A man who has ruined his own life and career with his choices of alliance, has ruined theirs in retaliation. Thankfully, he's now in the custody of the FBI. At least that is one thing less for him to worry about. </p><p>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, imagining in his minds eye the calm that would overcome him when he would watch Melinda practice her Tai chi. He concentrates on slowing his breaths, picturing the way she'd slowly move from position to position as he lay watching from a tangle of sheets. </p><p>That brings up the memory of the last time they lay beneath twisted covers together....</p><p>
  <em>In the aftermath of their lovemaking, lying completely naked in a mess of twisted sheets on her bed with their legs tangled together, he looks up at her from his position between her thighs. He smiles softly before he presses his mouth to her stomach, fluttering kissing across her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is nice," she whispers, her one hand reaching down to thread into his short hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice?" He murmurs against her skin. "What's nice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This, here with you. Seeing you so relaxed." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's because of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolls her eyes at him. Slowly she brushes her fingers through his hair, soothing him further into relaxation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coulson drops his chin on his hand which rests on her stomach and looks up at her. He hums softly at the sight of her propped up against the pillows. He offers her a lazy smile that reaches his eyes as they just stare at each other. Lifting his free hand, his fingers gently tease her left nipple, his fingertips trace around it before pinching just enough to draw pleasure from the pain and Melinda's eyes fall shut as her breathing falters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuing on, his fingertips drag slowly down her side sending shivers through her and she giggles breathlessly, arching her back at the contact then stills. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's hit a ticklish spot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He freezes then does it again only to be rewarded with that sweet sound once more. His eyes sparkle with teasing as he looks up at her. "Did you just... giggle?" He asks with an air of disbelief. "Twice."</em>
</p><p><em>"No, of course not." </em> <em>She narrows her eyes back at him seriously. "I don't giggle-- ever."</em></p><p>
  <em>"But you did. Twice." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To prove his point he does it again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She attempts to twist away from the fingers inflicting such torture. "Don't do that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can't help himself. "Don't... do what? This?" Again, he runs his fingertips down her side, over her ribcage and she twists and arches her body beneath him in an effort to escape his torturous touch whilst once again breaking into giggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can't get enough of the sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, that." She reaches for his offending hand and laces her fingers through his, holding it hostage so he can't attack the spot again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With his left hand trapped in her own, he uses his right as leverage to push himself up until he's over her. Coulson smirks down at her before pressing their joined hands into the pillows beside her head. They just stare, trapped as they are in each others eyes for a few moments, love shared with just a simple look. With his right hand, he traces her jaw with a ghosting touch. All of a sudden the atmosphere has shifted from playful to serious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you for making my days better." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melinda smiles up at him, tilting her head so she able to kiss him.... </em>
</p><p>A loud knock at his door breaks the fond memory of that night not to long ago and the calm that had started to settle over him evaporates instantly. He keeps his eyes on the perfectly manicured lawn just beyond his window. </p><p>"Come in." </p><p>The door opens then closes softly almost immediately afterwards. There's a beat of silence before the new arrival breaks it. </p><p>"Everything is ready and in place. I have the prepared statement, if you wish to look it over beforehand." She pauses, shifting on her feet just inside the door. "We're ready when you are, Sir." </p><p>Coulson nods, feeling a rush of nausea hit him once more. A common feeling of the last twenty-four hours. He turns from gazing out the window, to acknowledge the women standing just inside his office. </p><p>"Thank you, Jemma." He says quietly, offering her a strained smile. He's always had a soft spot for his young but brilliant press secretary. She's become a very valued member of his team. </p><p>He crosses the room to stand before her, holding out a hand for the leather bound file which she hands over with a frown. </p><p>"I really am very sorry, Sir."</p><p>Coulson frowns, shaking his head. "Thank you but it isn't your fault Jemma." </p><p>"To be frank Sir, it isn't yours either." She tells him, rather boldly. </p><p>A sad smile crosses his face because deep down he knows some fault does lie with himself. They'd crossed the line. He hadn't been as careful or as vigilant as he should have been. Especially knowing Ward was out there looking to cause trouble. </p><p>"Do you wish to review the statement beforehand, Sir?" </p><p>"No. I trust you Jemma." He glances down to the file in his hand. "We better get this over with." </p><p>"Of course." Jemma steps back and reaches for the door, opening it to allow him through but being the gentlemen he is, he motions her ahead before following behind.</p><p>Immediately, his eyes find the two people standing outside his door. Mack and Daisy. </p><p>"Sir," Daisy acknowledges solemnly, without her usual grin. </p><p>"I hope Director Fury wasn't harsh with his punishment for you both." </p><p>"You know the director," Mack replies politely, not confirming nor denying the older man's statement. </p><p>"Unfortunately I do." He feels bad that he's gotten them in trouble along with Agents Morse and Hunter. "I'll talk with him." </p><p>"It won't do much good, Sir. We're in the dog house so to speak, besides he knows we were just doing our jobs."</p><p>Coulson's frown deepens. "Still, you were following my orders. I apologise for any fallout and I thank you for your loyalty to myself and Agent May."</p><p>Daisy bites her lip and looks away. She's clearly upset. </p><p>It makes him feel even worse because he knows how close she is with May. It had been May who had trained her and selected her for his security detail. He knows Daisy looks to May as a mother figure. </p><p>He's just about to say something further but is interrupted by his press secretary. </p><p>"Sir?" Jemma says, hinting subtly that they should be on their way. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>He turns away to walk down the hallway, moving through the building to where they need to be. Jemma, Daisy and Mack trail behind him as they go. He ignores the looks thrown his way from his staff as he walks by. He knows they have seen the images, just like nearly everyone else on this planet. He pushes down the irritation he feels rising to the surface when as they round the corner to their destination, Elena appears, his chief of staff is waiting just outside the door. </p><p>He stops a few steps short, his eyes locked onto the doors holding the world's press at bay before him. That wave of nausea intensifies ten fold. "Is everything set?" </p><p>"Yes. They are waiting for you, Sir." </p><p>"Right well, better get this over with then." </p><p>"Sir?" Elena takes a step towards him. "Director Fury is here along with Agent May." </p><p>His head whips around, his eyes focusing intently upon his chief of staff, not for a second believing he heard her right. "What?" </p><p>"Director Fury felt it appropriate, arguing proved futile. He wanted to present a united front. A stand against the media and against Ward's actions." </p><p>"I--" </p><p>She's here. He hadn't anticipated this. </p><p>"Mr President?" Fitz, another valued member of his ragtag team draws his attention as he steps forward having exited the room. "They're waiting for you." </p><p>His mind is whirling a thousand thoughts a minute but the only thing he can concentrate on is the fact that she is here, inside that room, surrounded by those fucking vultures. Damn Fury. </p><p>It sets a fire within him.</p><p>"I'm ready." </p><p>"Mr President." Fitz nods, before opening the door. "Good luck." </p><p>He takes a deep breath, then walks into the room. Almost immediately he's assaulted by the hundreds of flashes directed his way, it's almost blinding despite how many times he's been assaulted with it in the past. He steps up to the podium and opens the leather bound file Jemma had given him. Looking down, the words appear to blur into one another. He blinks before he looks up into the sea of reporters all baying for blood, when he sees her. Standing to his right against the wall, beside Director Fury. She isn't looking at him but he can't tear his gaze away from her. His heart thuds painfully in his chest and he forces his eyes back to the words wrote out for him. They mean absolutely nothing to him, these words are just excuses his staff have thought up to avoid the scandal Grant Ward has dragged them into. </p><p>He dismisses the statement to turn his attention back to Melinda, only this time he catches her eye and in that moment nothing else matters. His world narrows until there is only her. A single thought drifts through his mind. <em>Fuck it all.</em> He slams the leather file shut. Not looking away from the woman across from him, he finally addresses the room. </p><p>"My personal life is nothing to do with you." </p><p>Almost immediately the room erupts. </p><p>But Coulson pays it no mind. He steps from the podium and crosses the room to Melinda. He holds out his hand to her. "Please." </p><p>"Phil." She sounds so unsure, possibly wondering what the hell he's doing. She glances around to see they have the rooms attention, every camera focused upon them. "What are you doing?!" She whispers more harshly than she intended. </p><p>"Trust me, please." </p><p>The way he says it, kills her. Despite the attention this has and will gain, despite her decision to end their relationship to avoid further scandal for him, she can't keep herself from slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her back to his place before the worlds media. She stands by his side as he stares out into the sea of vultures before them. She doesn't know what he has planned but she trusts him. She always has.</p><p>The last 14 hours have been some of the worst of her life since he walked out of her apartment. She squeezes his hand and concentrates on what he's saying. </p><p>"As I said, my personal life is not your business but considering recent events, I feel the need to address you truthfully." He looks down at the podium where his file rests, he taps it with his free hand. "This file I assume holds some kind of explanation for the images that were taken and circulated without our knowledge or consent. I haven't read what this statement holds but I know it isn't the truth. The truth is this. Former Secret service agent Grant Ward, who is a disgruntled ex employee who also has ties with known Hydra agents, was behind the images taken. He invaded our privacy with the intention to ruin. He failed." </p><p>Coulson looks from the world's media sat before him to the woman standing by his side. He ignores his staff, knowing that despite being the President, Jemma and Elena will reprimand him for going off book and ignoring the statement. Even though he knows their on his side and however much they hate the rules that come with it, it's the game of politics they play but at this moment, politics isn't his concern. </p><p>"The pictures you saw were moments shared with the woman I love...." he smiles at May, squeezing her hand softly before he looks back to the media. "Thirty years ago I meet and fell in love with this woman. We became friends, best friends as we worked our way through the academy. We became partners. But as always, life evolves and paths diverge yet my love for her never wavered. I entered the world of politics and I became your President and she became the head of my security detail. There is no one I trust more than this woman." He stops to take a breath, to steal a quick glance at her. She's staring intently back at him. The room is silent, the media hanging on his every word. "However you the press are spinning those photographs, however they are labeled, let me just say this. There was, <em>is</em>, no abuse of power, this isn't some illicit affair. What those photographs show is a relationship, evidence of two people in love who's privacy was invaded. We may have broken a rule or two in the process but... we haven't done anything wrong, we haven't hurt anyone with our actions. Grant Ward is the enemy here. As I said, my private life isn't any of your business but I'm telling you this so you understand the truth, understand that actions such as these have consequences that hurt people. I will continue on as I have, in being your president and sustaining this country as the great nation it is and doing so with this brilliant woman by my side." </p><p>He looks up to Fury defiantly, meets the man's one good eye before glancing to Melinda. Behind the facade, he knows she's shocked by him taking a stand. Turning back to the sea of reporters, he nods. "Thank you, there will be no questions." </p><p>Almost immediately the room erupts into shouts of "<em>Mr</em> <em>President</em>?<em>!</em>" "<em>Sir</em>?!" "<em>Just</em> <em>one</em> <em>question</em>?" But he ignores them all by picking up his ignored file then turns to May. He retakes her hand and leads her out of the room. His team following behind him. </p><p>Once in the hall and Fitz has closed the door behind them on the media circus, Phil turns to Jemma with what can only be an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, it was probably a well written statement," he tells her almost sheepishly as he hands her back the leather bound file. </p><p>"To be honest Sir, it was but what you said... was so much better. Congratulations." She smiles up at the man then to May at his side. </p><p>Elena who's muttering in Spanish catches his attention. He rolls his eyes. "I know what you're saying and we'll talk, tomorrow."</p><p>Elena nods, a smile teasing her lips. "Mr President." </p><p>Coulson then looks to May though he addresses everyone else almost absently. "Thank you all." </p><p>It's a dismissal his staff recognise and they disperse accordingly except for Mack and Daisy, who remain a few steps behind. </p><p>Turning away to the opposite direction, they make their way through the hallways back to his office. Silence settles as they walk as they both absorb just what had happened.</p><p>When they turn the corner though to approach his door, Director Fury appears almost from no where. </p><p>"Director Fury," Coulson acknowledges politely but with a hardness that's undeniable. </p><p>"Mr President." Fury nods then turns his attention to May. "Agent May." </p><p>"Sir," she responds quietly but firmly, standing her ground solidly beside Coulson. </p><p>Silence descends and it's almost like their stuck in a standoff, waiting to see who will draw the non existent gun first. </p><p>Surprisingly, it's May. Her attention solely focused upon her boss across the corridor. "Sir, I wish to formally offer my resignation from service. I believe--"</p><p>Coulson whips his head in her direction, completely shocked by her decision. </p><p>Fury holds up a hand. "I accept," he says with only a little hesitation on his part because he understands the loss his agency will now suffer with her resignation. She's his best agent. </p><p>"Thank you, Sir." </p><p>Fury stares her down with his one good eye before looking to the most powerful man on this planet. He holds out his hand. "It's about damn time." </p><p>Allowing his walls to drop, Coulson chuckles, returning the handshake firmly. "Thank you, director." </p><p>And with that Fury disappears just as quickly amd quietly as he appeared. </p><p>"My office?" </p><p>May nods, tightening her hand in his. </p><p>As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, everything from beyond that door, the circus, falls away but the ramifications hold steady. </p><p>It hits like a freight train hitting you. </p><p>May releases his hand to walk away, stopping in the center of the room, standing upon the Eagle in the middle of the blue carpet. "Why did you do that?" </p><p>Confusion clouds his features. "What? That fiasco out there?" He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing behind to the room they'd just left with the world's media. "I did what was right, what I wanted not what I was told was appropriate."</p><p>She accepts his words with a nod, her hands curling into tight fists. She still can't believe he did that, stood up for their relationship in front of everyone, the world even for God's sake. </p><p>"You resigned." </p><p>His words bring her back. "I did." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because I did what was right, what I wanted not what I was told was appropriate." </p><p>He can't help the smile as she repeats his words back to him. Crossing the room, he stops a step in front of her. He looks at her, taking her in. "Feels pretty good, right?" </p><p>May shrugs, her expression blank. </p><p>Coulson frowns playfully. "A little bit?" </p><p>The facade slips. "A little bit." </p><p>The playfulness fades away completely. </p><p>May lifts her hands, sliding them slowly over the lapels of his jacket, fingers stopping to play with the little American flag pinned there. "Tomorrow everything will change. You'll have to deal with the fallout."</p><p><em>Of choosing me,</em> goes unsaid but they both know that's what she refers too. </p><p>But for once, everything is clear and in perspective for him. "Last night, walking away from you hurt beyond belief. I've realised that I don't want to do this job without you by my side. You make me a better man, a better leader for our country. I made it clear tonight that I choose you. That I will always choose you." </p><p>May has to swallow hard and she stares at the pin on his chest, using it to focus and control her emotions. "I'm unemployed, I can't protect you anymore." </p><p>Coulson cups her face, putting pressure under her chin to tip her face upwards. He meets her eyes. </p><p>"What am I supposed to do now?" </p><p>His right thumb brushes along her lower lip. His gaze is a storm of love and certainty. A thought he's been pondering upon, dreaming about rushes to the forefront, something he's denied himself hope of. "I have a job for you, if you'll take it?" </p><p>May's brow furrows in confusion. </p><p>"A right hand, a partner... a first lady."  </p><p>Every fibre of her being freezes when the reality of his words hit her full force. </p><p>"Melinda..." he sighs a shaky breath around her name. "We've wasted so much time already, I don't want to waste anymore." He pulls her closer. "Marry me?"</p><p>She can offer no argument because so much time has been wasted. Instead she falls into him so her lips meets his. She nods, murmuring a yes against his mouth before they fall deeper into the kiss. Where the last kiss they shared tasted of goodbye, this tastes of the future. They cling to one another, drawing on the love they feel for one another as they cement this step forward. </p><p>In the low light that covers the oval office, the President holds close his first lady to be.</p><p>From this moment, nothing will stand in their way. Instead, they will stand strong together, side by side. </p><p>The end. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>